Such a depilator is known, for example, from Japanese Patent Specification JP-UM 57-54725. The hair pulling elements in this device are formed by two rollers. A pulling force is exerted for only a brief moment on a hair clamped between the rollers with a relatively large opening between them, so that it becomes necessary to take specific measures to avoid having the skin end up between the rollers causing considerable pain to the user.